please come back well, ok
by Yuri-Kishi
Summary: Vinyl as a sickness and Octavia can't stop thinking about it.
1. pro log

It was a cold rainy night and all of the ponies have gathered around in a small group for a funeral of one loved pony. Most of them are crying, others just stood in silence. A pony wearing a white robe had appeared on a sand next to the coffin of who the funeral was for. Has he walked up on the stand, he gave a small breath and began to speak.

" we are here today to remember this pony here that we all love and care. now it was her time for her to move on. But we shall not forget her, for she will always be in our hearts."

As the pony was giving the speech, all of the others began to cry once more for they care so much for the pony who has died.

"this is dark times indeed" the pony continued. "Our lives might change forever. I fear that this is not our worst fate, for that a war is upon us now"

The pony nodded his head to a small group or others with shovels, and they began to dig a hole in front of a tombstone.

As the coffin was getting ready to be barred, all of the ponies began to sing and chant for the pony that they love the most.

After the funeral, all of the ponies went home. Some can't stop crying about the death of a love one.

A/N: You probably have some questions now after readings this.

Question 1: there is a war going on? that is for another story, both stories are in the same universe but this one is not really involved in that one.

please let me know how i did this is my first fanfic after all and i dont want to work on it if this is bad.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful morning for Octavia melody. She noticed that the whole place is silent, no wubs all thought to herself for a minute that Vinyl was not awake.

"Vinyl is always up early, why is she not today?" Octavia asked herself.

just down the hall she sees that Vinyl is not looking too well.

"Octavia i don't feel so good" she said with a moaning sound in her voice.

"you don't at all" Octavia said with shock still in her.

The two of them went to the hospital to see what is wrong with Vinyl. The clerk at the front desk saw how Vinyl looked and went to get nurse Redheart. They quickly took vinyl to a room hooked her up to a heart reader.

A few hours had past and a doctor came out of the room

"who is she doctor?" Octavia asked with a worried look on her face.

"we are not to sure, she will have to stay here for at least two days. We need to have time to see what she as." the doctor replied.

"oh, ok can i see her now please" she asked.

"go on ahead ,just not to long now she was asking for you anyway"

"thank you"Octavia said with some relief.

She entered the room and saw that Vinyl was looking a little better than earlier.

" How are you holding up Vinyl?" she asked.

"i feel much better with you around" Vinyl answered

"that is good" They both just stood there for a little bit.

" hey listen, you got a big concert coming up right?" Vinyl asked

"Yes,why do you ask?' Octavia said puzzled by the question.

"Just don't let my sickness weigh you down, I want you to do your best out there ,ok?"

"Ok i will, good luck on getting well."

"I will also try my best at that." Vinyl said with pride

"Oh Vinyl"

the doctor came back into the room and said "Time is up it's time for you to leave."

"Ok," she said to the doctor. "Take care of her please"

"We will try" the doctor said.

Just as Octavia was walking out the main doors of the hospital, she thought of how Vinyl got sick and if she will get better.

"please come back well, ok" she whispered as she left the building towards her home.

A/N: so how was it so far, i feel that i am not doing too well on this and i don't really feel good about this, but that is for you guys to decide.

If you read the prolog of this story then you probably are think of the first question. But i will not say for sure about that .anyway, please let me know how i did and if i should keep at this. i feel as if i am missing something about this


	3. Chapter 2

As Octavia was walking home, she was stop by a sound of her name calling out. she looked up and saw a colt pegasus flying towards her. The colt was around the same age and height as vinyl, he had a dark blue coat and mane was curled up like vinyl's and was purple. His name was jack mix

"Hey octavia where is Vinyl, i have not seen or heard of her today?" he asked

"Oh nothing much, she is in the hospital right now, why do you ask?"

"She and I are supposed to make a song that we need for our concert next month" he said worried

"Oh sorry to hear that, we can go check on her in two days the doctors have to run test on her to see what she as." she informed him

"crap, well i hope she is fine, hey i got two tickets to see the wonderbolts with there new training show for what everypony is saying that there is going to be a war soon, you want to come with me?" he asked hoping for some relief

"Thanks but no thanks jack. i have to practice for my concert next week and i cant have time wasted like that" she replied

"well buck now i don't have anypony going with me now i am all alone in this world!" he yelled

"look, jack why don't you go home and grow up for once." she said to him with a bit of anger.

After that jack flew off and when to the north and disappeared.

Octavia made it to her house and went to her room to get her celio.

"Time is ticking."she said to herself.

As she played her celio she started to make a new song for her and her band to play for the show. But as she tried she can't get Vinyl out her head.

"why do i keep thinking about her, i know she will be alright."she said out loud.

she tried and tried aging to focus but she can't her mind was all set on Vinyl.

"maby some time away from here might work she said. Then she remembered what Jack said earlier. she quickly put her celio away and when to find Jack mix. She thought that maybe she should go to the show with the wonderbolts.

Jack was in his home all alone staring at the wall of posters with Vinyl on them. All of his friends were doing something today and said they can't be around for the moment."i am alone for today, none of my friends are in town and i have nopony to see the wonderbolts with"he said to himself. after a moment he hears a knocking on the door, he looks outside to see that Octavia was out there. he ran to the door and opened it.

"what do you want?" he asked.

"I am here for our show tonight are you not ready yet"she asked puzzled.

"I thought you said you need to practice for your concert next week?"

"well i tough that i need some time away from the place and would like to do something fun tonight."

"well i am glad to hear that, let me get ready first, ok?"

"Ok." she said

Quickly Jack and Octavia entered the house. Octavia sat on a chair he had and jack ran to his room to get ready.

"Here we are" Jack said with happiness. "this is the place we will be watching the show."

"I hope this is good"she said

"me two i am just saddened that rainbow dash is not here today"

"I know she and some others like pinkie ,AJ have been gone for some time now, I am starting to worry about them."

"i know what you mean, princess twilight has been gone a long time too now and ponies are freaking out."

They made it to their seats in the ring and began watching the show.

" First up is everyponies' favorite colt. Soarin!" the announcer said then the fans go crazy.

" Soarin is one of the fastest in the team but nopony can beat the head of them Spitfire"Jack said to Octavia.

"really what rank is Soarin?" she asked

"I am not to sure but i think he is a low rank because he is still too new to the team" Jack replied

A/N well it took me a little bit of time to think of this but i had to be creative. Anyway time for what people are asking

Question 2: what happened to the mane six

well that part is for the other story which will be out after season 4 is done or when they open the stupid box from the tree.

Anyway thanks for reading i hope i did a good job so let me know how i did this story will be short i will make another short story as soon as this one is done then probably start the big one you will all want.


	4. Chapter 3

Next the started out just fine. Octavia got up and made her way downstairs.

"hey Vi- oh that is right she is still at the hospital." she said with sadness

She started to do the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She remembered that Vinyl would get up early to do the chores in the house but with wubs, today was silent but boring.

"Time to practice"she said getting ready to play her celio. As she was playing she could still only think about Vinyl and how she might turn out."It is alright, i can see her tomorrow, let's just continue with the day"she thought to herself.

About an hour has passed and she still can't focus. "I should actually eat some breakfast" she said making her way to the market to buy carrots from carrot top. She got ready for the market and started to walk "i almost forgot that carrot top had a sale today" she remembered.

Octavia had arrive shortly after she left the house. The house was in the middle of town ,so their was not much long walking for she had arrived, she noticed that Bon Bon was sitting by herself. Bon Bon would go every where with Lyra, but she was not today.

"Hey Bon Bon, where is Lyra? have you two broke up?" Octavia asked

"No, just she is in the hospital today. So she and i can't be together right now." Bon Bon replied.

"sorry to hear that, Vinyl too is in the hospital." Octavia said "well see you later."

"see you later two."

Octavia continued her way to carrot top's stand to buy the carrots today, as she made it to the stand, she saw that they were not on sale and were the same price as they were before.

"well that is fine i will just buy less is all" she thought

As she left the market she saw a pony carrying a sign that said "a war is upon us, please spare bits". She ignored it and went on.

Back to her house she got a letter from the hospital. It was vinyl's letter to Octavia.

Dear Octavia,

I hope that you are doing well without me today, sorry for not being able to do the dishes today, but i know you and you will do it for me without any struggle. Just please be safe and be happy i can have visitors tomorrow after the test results and I have to stay for another day to make sure that i am healthy enough to wonder about. Anyway i hope you and jack had a good time last night at the show with the wonderbolts, you have to tell me all about it. Yeah i know about that, you jack saw it he told late last night after you guys came back.

Sincerely Vinyl schacht

"oh my" Octavia said with surprise.

She put the letter down on a table, turned the stove on, and put hot water in a pot to cook the carrots.

It was night time now and Octavia was reading her book "about nature and music".

She closed it and began to go to bed. Has she was sleeping she started to move around a lot in her bed. She was also mumbling to herself.

"No Vinyl don't leave me here, I need you I have always needed you." she said in her sleep.

she had been getting nightmares a lot lately, even when Vinyl was still fine.

" No don't burer her! please stop! No she is not died!" she yelled

"No! Please stop!" finally she woke up"Oh it was just a nightmare aging. but this one was more than that i felt everything, the rain, the coffin,even the air and choltes i was wearing."

She quickly took her night pills and went back to sleep.

A/N: well that is that, yes the chapter came out a little early this time and i know you are happy. Anyway i hope you guys are really looking forward to the main story but like i said before i need to wait for season 4 to be over so i have more details on what to add into the story. soon i will to another short story that is connected to the main story after this one.

and aging let me know on how i am doing so far, and if i should change something in the story. Thanks for reading and i will work on the last of this story.


	5. Chapter 4

The next had arrived and Octavia was happy that today she gets to see Vinyl. She quickly ate her breakfast, got cleaned up and when to the hospital. She had arrived to the front desk to check in to see Vinyl, The clerk give her a visitor's pass and took Octavia were Vinyl's room was.

"Thank you" she informed the clerk.

She made her way up the stairs to Vinyl's room. She knocked on the door and a voice from the other side said "Come in".

"Hey Vinyl."

"oh, Hey Octavia, how have you been lately?" Vinyl asked.

"I have been fine, how about you?" Octavia asked

"Good i guess, the doctor should be here any second with the test results and we should be good" The unicorn said

The doctor had entered the room with a clipboard and pencil. He had began to speak

"I am afraid that she has a virus known as Antexia, i am sorry to say that she will die in five days or less for we do not have a cure for it" the doctor informed them

"No this can't be happening, there must be a way to cure it. please doctor tell us anything that we can do." Octavia said with tears just about ready to happen.

"i am sorry, it's just that it was a virus that died off over a thousand years ago, due to that we don't have a cure for it. Lucky only unicorns can get it, so you are healthy i guess." the doctor informed them

"I don't care about me! I care about her! I nee-" Octavia cut herself off and started to blush a little,

than she started to run out the door in tears.

"I don't care about my health, I don't care about me, I only care about Vinyl. Why, Why does this happen to me. Out of all of the things to happen, this is just awful." She said out loud. after she gassed around the area she was in she saw Bon Bon in tears as well. "Bon Bon, what happened to you." she asked

"Lyra is going to die in five days, what will i do without her, she and I were going to go see the world together and, Oh Octavia i just don't known what to do with my life if Lyra dies, she is my everything and i can't go on without her. please help me Octavia." Bon Bon said with tears just flowing down her face.

"i known how you feel, for Vinyl too has only five days to live and I will be sad for the rest of my life without her" Octavia said trying to cher Bon Bon up but instead made herself cry.

Jack mix has been flying around when he saw both Octavia and Bon Bon sitting right next to each other. "what is all this about?" he asked

"Jack, i have some bad news for Vinyl." Octavia said while standing up. "Vinyl is going to die in five days and there is nothing we can do about it."

"what, no she can't die, everypony loves her and us and, and" jack was starting to tear up a little.

"It's ok jack we known how you feel" Bon Bon said

"I just need some time to think is all but thanks for telling me how Vinyl is see you later."jack said flying off.

Octavia was inside her house staring at a picture of her and Vinyl

"why Vinyl, why do you have to leave, i am so lonely without you, please don't go." all she could do was sit, stare and cry. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see that it was Vinyl and the doctor from the hospital.

"even though she has a sickness, it is not contagious from one victim to another, so we are going to have Vinyl stay here with you." the doctor said

"thanks Doctor." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

The Vinyl had entered the house and the doctor had left.

"hey Octa, whatever happens, don't let my death bring you down Ok."Vinyl said trying to keep her friend happy

"thank you Vinyl, while we still have time left, i have something to say to you." Octavia said.

"like what?"

"I think that I-

A/N: and we are going to end it there. sorry i have to do this but i had to. Anyway the virus i believe is made up but i am not to sure about it. I don't have much to say but just end this thing.

Let me known how i did The next chapter is going to probably be the last one. For those of you out there who want to learn more of the main story i will give you it in the next chapter

Anywhere tell me how i did and and leave a review of it, if you are going to do a youtube reading of this please let me known.


	6. Chapter 5

*Four days later*

Octavia was getting ready for her concert that was today. Vinyl was still asleep but it was noon. ever scenes she got out of the hospital, she had been sleeping a lot lately. With every passing day that goes by, Vinyl's condition gets worse and worse.

"hey Vinyl, it's time for you to wake up all ready, it is way past noon and you do nothing but sleep now." Octavia said trying to wake her up

"I known, but for some reason i am very sleepy, i think it is the virus i have." Vinyl said with a rough voice.

"come on Vinyl, get out of bed. Today my concert goes on and i don't want you to miss it. Please Vinyl get up."

After a short time, Vinyl got out of the bed and into her wheelchair. She tried with all of her remaining power to move out of the room to get ready for the show, but almost failed to do so.

"hey do you need help moving around" Octavia asked

"please help i can't really grab on to anything."Vinyl replied

The two ponies were shortly ready for the big day ahead of them and were off to the concert. As they on their way to the show, jack mix showed up.

"hey Vinyl, what are you doing?" he asked

"nothing much just going to see a good show" she replied

"may i join, i never really gave classical music a try"

"why not, the more the better."Octavia said

The three ponies had arrive to the place of where the concert is taking place. It was a large ballroom that was used for dancing and playing music.

"so this is a ballroom, i have never been in one everything is so fancy." jack added

"here take Vinyl to the back VIP room, if somepony stops you tell them that you known me." Octavia informed him well heading Vinyl in her wheelchair to him.

"well do, come Vinyl."

"wait not so fast, i can't handle it remember" Vinyl yelled.

Octavia was getting ready for her turn in the stage. She pulled out her chilo case and made sure that she had everything needed. She closed her case and began walking up in the backstage.

"it is almost time for me now." she whispered to herself." please stay well for this Vinyl. i made this song just for you.

"al right everypony, please welcome one of our favorite classic musician, Octavia Melody." the announcer said and everypony in the room began clapping.

A pair of curtains have opened and Octavia was sitting there with her chilo.

She bowed to her viewers and began playing.

Vinyl and jack were backstage watching the show take place. Octavia played many songs and all of them had something to do with Vinyl

"hey Vinyl?" Jack said

"Yhea i known what you mean. hey jack." she asked with a silent voice.

"thea what is wrong."

"i feel really tired, i think i will take a quick nap."

"no don't, she is almost done this is her last song, please stay awake for this." he replied

Shortly after he said that, Vinyl had gone to sleep and would not wake back up. Octavia was finally done with her last song. All of the ponies loved her and she took a bow before going backstage into the VIP lague.

"jack, Vinyl where are you." she called out

"over here come quick" jack yell across the room

Octavia ran over to where jack was. "what happened to her?"

"i can't feel her heart rate anymore, and she is not breathing. i have been doing CPR on her and she is not coming back" jack said. "i believe we lost her"

"no, no no, this can't be happening now. did she at least make it to the end."

"almost, you where on the last words when she pasted."

"no no, please come back Vinyl. Please come back well, ok" she said.

All but one pony had left the grave of the loved one. That pony was Octavia

"hey Vinyl i have something that i want to do for you." she said pulling out her chilo and began to play a song.

'I comb the crowd, but i can't see your face out there, no. i'am playing now. won't wait on love. i am paralyzed. from all of these whispers in my brain. i am focused now. i won't give up. i am resonant, won't stop for you. playing away. playing play your games. you bring me pain. playing away. playing away. you hurt me now. but i won't cry. i am Octavia you hurt me now, but i won't cry! i am Octavia!

Dich me now. but it's you who'll have lost it all. yeah. lost now and bleeding love. rain it pours. but i won't let it bring me down. no. i'm playing now, won't wait on love.

I'm resonant now, won't stop for you. playing away, playing away. you play your games, and bring me pain. playing away, playing away

you hurt me now, but i won't cry. i am Octavia. you hurt me now, but i won't cry. i am Octavia

i am Octavia. I am Octavia."

"Vinyl i love you and i don't want you to think any different about. i had always loved you. you were there when i need somepony for me. you were there ween i could not pay my rent. you where always there for me and now you needed me to be there for you. thank you Vinyl for being with. I LOVE YOU VINYL." she said yelling next to Vinyl's grave then she heard a whisper from the wind that sounded like Vinyl

"thank you too Octavia. i live a happy life because of you, i also love you goodbye."

A/N: well then ended almost well. i actually cared writing this down. now i will work on writing on another story that is linked to this one but not the same ploit this time.

Anyway tell me how i did in this story, i hope i got some tear rolling down faces for this but not as much as My little dashie that one is sad as hell.

this is it for now i am out of here thanks for reading. remember to share a link if you are going to do a youtube reading of this


End file.
